I won't say I'm in love
by terribleandtaboofanfiction
Summary: Elsa and Anna have a drunken night of passion, leading them to confront their feelings toward each other.


**A/N: I received a prompt on tumblr that only said "Elsa pinning Anna's hands to the wall with her ice + grinding", and since I've done so many fics lately where it's smut for the sake of smut, I decided to actually add some romance and passion to this.**

**Disclaimer: ****The characters within belong to Disney and I do not claim any ownership over them.**

* * *

Fabric rustled, then wine-scented breath wafted over Elsa's nose as her sister leaned in. She blearily tried to focus on Anna's face and her breath hitched as she realize how close - too close - their faces were.

"Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?"

"Yes, you did. Ten minutes ago to be exact."

Anna's mouth cracked into a huge grin as she giggled and dropped her head. She laid a heavy hand on Elsa's thigh and tried pushing herself up and away, but only managed to clumsily fall even further into Elsa's lap.

The queen patted her sister's cinnamon-colored braids. "You're drunk, Anna." She eyed her own empty goblet that dangled precariously from the fingertips of her other hand. "We're both drunk. Let's go get some rest." Anna groaned when Elsa pulled her up with her, and huffed when Elsa swatted her hand away from reaching for the nearly-empty wine bottle.

"But-"

"No."

Pouting, Anna allowed herself to be led out of the study and toward their bedrooms.

Elsa found it was mutually beneficial to prop her sister's arm over her shoulder and walk slowly, as her own balance seemed to be a little off. Anna continued telling her how beautiful she was, causing a slow heat to creep up Elsa's neck to her ears, and at one point Anna grabbed the hand that was around her waist and linked her own fingers into it, pulling it around to her stomach.

Eventually the pair found themselves in front of Anna's room. Elsa opened the door and deposited Anna on the edge of her bed. "Here you are. Sleep well." She leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Anna's forehead and then made to leave.

A hand grabbed hers and prevented her from walking away. "Wait, please."

"What is it?" She looked down and couldn't read the younger woman's expression.

"Please don't leave. I want you," Anna whispered. Her speech was slurred because of the wine, so Elsa was sure she hadn't heard right. Anna didn't want her to leave, and she wanted her... to what? Snuggle like they did when they were kids?

Her sister's gaze was insistent, burning a hole in her, and her hands were both now firmly grasped in Anna's. Alright, cuddle they would. She smiled her assent and motioned toward the head of the bed. "Okay then. Crawl in."

Anna didn't budge and snorted. "Who goes to bed in their dresses?" Her hands reached up and began fumbling with the buttons on Elsa's stomach, causing the queen to jump. She stepped back, out of Anna's reach, but began undoing her own bodice.

"You're right. How silly of me. We can strip to our underclothes and then crawl in." She thought she heard Anna mumble 'no fun' but she began following Elsa's lead. Soon they were both down to their panties, as neither felt the need to sleep with a bra on, mimicking how they sometimes cuddled when they were children and it was too hot to sleep with clothes.

Anna's sheets were warm and soft, and Elsa felt like she was just melting into them. They got situated, Elsa on her side with Anna also on her side but her back against Elsa's front. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand again, pulling it around herself and linking their fingers together.

Now that they were lying down, Elsa realized she felt much drunker now than she had before. Her head was rocking back and forth like a ship at sea, and her only grounding point was Anna's hand holding hers. Anna's hand, where her thumb was stroking the back of Elsa's hand. Anna's thumb, sending little jolts of electricity up her wrist to her arm with each stroke. Each stroke causing her breath to hitch again, her head to buzz just a little more, the heat to rise back up her neck but also down across her chest. Her bare chest that was pressed against Anna's naked back, with her nipples hardening from the electricity from Anna's thumb...

_Shit._ Elsa was getting turned on by her sister.

Her eyes flew open and she tried to pull her hand away. Maybe if she could roll over, she could fall asleep and wake up sober and neither one of them would remember this.

Instead of her hand being released, Anna gripped it tighter and rolled herself over to face her sister. Elsa tried backing away, but she felt Anna's leg hook over to encircle hers, bringing their bodies impossibly close.

"Anna, what are you doing?" she hissed. Her response was Anna's head nuzzling into her neck.

"You smell like mountain air and rain, did you know that?" Anna exhaled, her breath hot against Elsa's skin. She felt a weird sensation on her collarbone, something wet, and realized Anna had licked her. "You taste like, like fresh falling snowflakes as you catch them on your tongue."

The queen didn't think her body could be more still if it was solid ice. In the back of her mind, she was begging Anna to keep going, not caring where 'going' was headed. The rational part of her brain screamed that they were drunk, they were sisters - wait no, them being sisters should be the first thing making her balk at this and then being drunk – and she shouldn't let this continue.

Her hand broke free of Anna's unusually strong grip and went to push her away. Instead, she found her hand cradling the side of Anna's face, angling it up toward her own. Before she could stop herself, they were kissing.

One of them moaned at the contact, but Elsa was too wrapped up in the kiss to wonder whether it was her or Anna. One kiss turned into a dozen quick ones, which became a dozen longer ones. Their mouths moved together with such ease, it was like they'd been made for each other. Elsa opened her lips first, and Anna immediately pushed her tongue inside Elsa's mouth.

If Anna thought Elsa tasted like snow and smelled like mountain air, then she tasted like ripe berries at the height of summer; smelled like the wildflowers that coated the mountains every spring. If this is what warmth and spring felt like, Elsa would gladly never see another winter.

They pulled apart, breathless. In the dim moonlight, Anna looked like a goddess. How had Elsa never noticed this before? She echoed her sister's earlier proclamations in a hushed voice: "You're so beautiful." Their lips came together again, this time with more urgency. Their hands hungrily grabbed at each other's faces, shoulders, hips. In the back of Elsa's mind, she dimly recalled that she was supposed to be saying 'no' to something. What was she supposed to stop? Everything felt so right and _god_ Anna's tongue across her bottom lip felt good.

Elsa felt herself being pushed backward. No, not backward, down. Anna climbed on top of her, her groin grinding directly down into Elsa's as she peppered her face with kisses. Their naked breasts rubbed against each other and chills ran up and down Elsa's spine.

Anna sat up and Elsa immediately felt sad that the kissing had stopped. All of a sudden she felt a hand reach between them, under her panties. "Yes!" she gasped. Her hands were at her sides, gripping handfuls of the bed sheets. Anna pressed against Elsa's tiny bundle of nerves with her thumb, grinding down even harder. The little voice in Elsa's mind reminded her that this was wrong, but that confused her. How could this be wrong? Nothing had ever felt more right.

She lost all sense of time, of herself, of everything except what Anna was doing with her thumb. _Christ_ that thumb was magic. Elsa was willing to bet that Anna had been born with powers too, and that they'd finally found what her powers were. She'd have to knight it tomorrow for its Excellent Service and Duty to the Queen. Sir Thumb. She smiled and chuckled a little at the thought.

Anna's breath ghosted over Elsa's cheek. "What's so funny?" Teeth grazed Elsa's earlobe.

"I was thinking of knighting your thumb. I really like it."

Anna's tongue tickled the spot just below one ear. "Oh? Well, I can think of something else you'll like even more." She moved to Elsa's side and pulled her panties off with one fluid motion, chucking them to the side, then did the same with her own. Instead of straddling Elsa again, she pushed her knees apart and knelt between Elsa's legs. Her fingertips lazily trailed up and down her sister's thighs, back and front, pelvis to knee.

Elsa wasn't sure if it was the wine that was making her head spin at this point; she never knew desire to be this intoxicating, but she felt more drunk on Anna's touch. She reached for Anna's hands and drew them up to her breasts, but Anna leaned forward to lay herself flush with Elsa, and then flipped them over so Elsa was now straddling Anna. A hand reached between their equally hot sexes again, and Anna pushed two fingers up inside her. _Oh._ Oh yes, this was much better than Sir Thumb. Elsa ground her hips down as Anna pushed up, moved her hips back as Anna pulled out, creating an easy rhythm. Anna's other hand finally took its place on Elsa's breast, kneading and pulling at it, flicking and pinching the nipple.

A fire began rising from Elsa's core, blazing its way through her entire being. She rode Anna's fingers faster, faster, _faster_ until finally she threw her head back and cried out, "Ah! Anna!" She felt Sir Thumb at its post on her clit again as she pushed herself as far down as possible onto Anna's groin. Her sister kept up her ministrations as she rode out her climax until finally she collapsed onto the bed beside Anna, panting and shaking.

"I told you you'd like them even more." Anna drew her close and pulled her sheets back over their bodies.

* * *

Birds outside the window woke Elsa a few hours later. She normally found the music cheery, but this morning their voices were just shrill and annoying. Her temples pounded with the worst headache she'd experienced in years, and just the thought of standing up made bile rise in her throat. She had duties to attend to though, so rise she must.

Her surroundings weren't immediately familiar when she opened her eyes. Elsa blinked a few times, but the room remained the same. That wasn't her dresser, those weren't her paintings on the wall, and that wasn't the right color wallpaper.

An arm flexed against her side, drawing her surprised attention. She followed the arm back to its owner lying beside her, and drew her eyebrows together in confusion when she saw Anna.

Anna. This was Anna's room.

Then she realized she was naked.

What was she doing in Anna's room, naked? What on earth had happened the night before?

She slipped out of bed, tiptoeing around the room to grab all of her discarded pieces of clothing, and then silently left Anna's room to dash to her own. After locking herself in, she leaned against the door and shut her eyes. Any memories of the night before would have been fantastic right then, but everything was a blur.

They had decided to have a girls' night, and had drank a bottle of wine while telling stories about their separate childhoods to catch up on lost time. No wait, two bottles; Elsa remembered Anna having a difficult time trying to pry the cork out of the second one so she'd had to step in to help.

And then…. And then… what?

Elsa thumped her head against the door, but instead of miraculously jogging her memory, it only made her temples throb painfully again. She decided to dress and go down for breakfast. Well, tea. Tea sounded fantastic.

She got dressed and then sat down in front of her vanity to put her hair up. The reflection staring back at her dropped its jaw and stared. There was a giant bruise on her neck, just above her collarbone. What the hell happened last night?

She changed her dress to one with a high collar, obscuring the bruise from view, and then went down to her study. Along the way she passed Gerda, whom she asked to bring tea and some light biscuits if she could find some.

* * *

Words swam across pages without making sense, even after Elsa had had two cups of tea. She set her papers aside and rose to walk over to a mirror hanging on one wall. Elsa pulled the collar to the side to get a better look at the mark and leaned in closely to the mirror. _Close, too close_. An image of Anna's face barely an inch away from her own flashed through her mind. Then: an image of Anna hovering over her with a feeling, a _good_ feeling down between her legs. Next: Elsa on top of Anna, head thrown back in ecstasy.

Elsa gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth as more of the previous night's events came rushing back. She needed to sit down. This wasn't possible; how could she have let this happen? There was a chair next to the window which she took, and with a shuddering breath she covered her face with both hands. How could she look Anna in the eyes again? Anna must think she was a monster; she had to have been the one to initiate it because Anna was sweet and innocent and there was no way she felt the same way Elsa did.

How _did_ Elsa feel about her? She'd always known there was something besides sisterly affection, bubbling just below the surface, but being separated all that time meant that she'd never had a chance to act on any urges or had any reason to have to sift through her feelings to find the truth.

Right as she was praying Anna wouldn't remember anything and she could pretend nothing had happened, the study door opened.

"Anna," she breathed. The redhead had a determined gleam in her eyes. No. No, no, no.

"Do you remember anything?" Anna asked quietly, shutting the door behind her. Before Elsa could try to deny recalling anything, Anna continued. "I can see that you do. From your posture, I'm guessing that isn't a good thing." She walked over and stopped a foot away from her sister.

Elsa stood, her arms crossed protectively in front of her. "I do remember, yes. Anna, I'm-"

She was cut off by Anna raising her hand and poking a finger into Elsa's shoulder. "Don't you dare say you're sorry."

"But-"

Anna shook her head. "No. I know you're going to try and explain it away; 'we were drunk', or 'we didn't know what we were doing'. I knew, Elsa. And it's okay."

She gaped at the younger woman, unable to believe how blasé she could be about this. "We can't do things like that, Anna. We… we're-"

"We're sisters? We can't feel things for each other because we're related?" Elsa nodded. "We're sisters who barely saw each other for more than five minutes once a year, for thirteen years. Elsa, I'm surprised it took us this long to finally give in to our urges. I've seen the way you look at me. I've been dropping hints for weeks." Anna grinned and reached for Elsa's hand, interlocking their fingers.

She had a point. A very good point. But Elsa shook her head and pulled her hand away. She turned to look out the window. "It still isn't right, Anna. We _can't_ have feelings for each other."

Elsa nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Anna's breath against the back of her neck. "So you admit you have feelings?" More of the emotions from their passionate night together came back, filling Elsa's chest with longing. She did, she really did have feelings for Anna. She had to ignore them, though.

She tried stepping around Anna to go back to her desk. "I have work to do."

"No." She found herself in an embrace, Anna's lips pressed against hers. When they finally pulled apart, Anna's breath was ragged. "Tell me that did nothing for you."

Elsa heard herself growl as she captured Anna's lips and pushed her backward until they hit a wall. Anna's hands began roaming across her back and shoulders, but without breaking their kiss, Elsa grabbed Anna's hands and raised them above their heads. Frost escaped from her hands, coating Anna's wrists and freezing them to the wall. "I have half a mind to leave you like this," she whispered, blazing a trail of kisses across Anna's jaw. Her sister's hips bucked against her, prompting Elsa to place a thigh between Anna's legs. As she kissed and nibbled her neck, she began pushing herself against Anna.

She was right; they couldn't ignore their feelings anymore. Elsa silently cursed her sister, grinding into Anna's pelvis even harder, their torsos practically melded together as their lips met once again. Anna was clearly still wound up from earlier; Elsa couldn't remember ever giving her a release after she'd reached her own.

Elsa momentarily stepped back to get a good look at her sister. Anna's face was flushed, her chest was heaving with want, and she looked so helpless, so sexy with her arms pinned by Elsa's ice. From under hooded eyelids, Anna wordlessly begged her not to stop. She hiked Anna's skirts up and pressed her thumb against her clit, pressing into her again with the strength of her thigh behind her hand.

She was relentless, grinding harder and harder against Anna until she finally felt her sister's body stiffen, and then relax. Elsa released Anna's wrists from their icy shackles, which were then placed around Elsa's neck to pull her in for another deep kiss.

"Admit it, you feel something."

Elsa laughed. "Perhaps you're right."


End file.
